Cherub Assassin
by Just by Being Here
Summary: After a stretch of captivity Blunt decides Alex needs a little more training and where better to do it than the famed Hendersons Academy for Sports and Language aka. CHERUB
1. Chapter 1

**AN - This is actually the first fic I wrote and I really want to know what everyone think so please tell me and also Beta, please? i have this typed up previously but it is heaven for bad grammar and punctuation so I need someone who would _like_ to correct it, thank you selfless betas.**

* * *

**Jones' POV**

I looked at the boy lying on the bed. He looked so small and vulnerable there covered in lash marks and bruises that come from spending a month with your worst enemies. I wondered if I would regret my decision. There was a smart rap on the door and then it opened letting in a woman who still had feelings despite her high post in the intelligence network. For a brief second I wondered why working with children made you so soft but then stopped quickly as memories of an innocent little boy standing in front of Alan Blunts desk protesting vehemently against him, something most people wouldn't even dream about, began knocking at her consciousness' door.

The woman seemed shocked at the boys' welfare but quickly pulled herself together though her eyes kept flicking to him as if to check if he was still there. After letting her suffer through several minutes of this I began" this is the boy I would like you to take." blunt and to the point I could see who I was starting to sound like the woman just gaped. Closed mouth and all but I could see she was surprised.

"O…ok" she stuttered "and by the way my name is Zara Asker" I almost frowned, in our line of work you don't tell anyone your name unless necessary this woman obviously hadn't seen the _real_ world. Like me, or even like Alex.

"Jones" I said curtly "and…" now I was the reluctant one.

When Blunt had given this command I had protested, but I knew he was right, after all what use was it if a posse of highly trained listening devices was better than MI6's top spy? So I said the words that would make the boy who I had tried to protects' life miserable

"Push him. Twice as hard as you're worst and three times better than your best." A word for word quote from a weirdly poetic Blunt who had seemed almost proud when he said it completely ruining the knowlage that Alex was going to go through hell. Zara was shocked this time knowing the woman in front of her meant it, _literally,_ she did not even try to hide it, "Do you know how difficult our routi-"

"Yes I know how hard your routine is, don't worry he will be able to keep up" I hesitated wondering if Blunt would punish me for this leniency "if he can't call me."

Zara seemed to accept this reluctantly "So, when is he going to be moved?"

"Now" Zara's mouth dropped open even further if that was even humanely possible

"Bu-but surely from injuries like that he needs a long time to recover with physical therapy and counselling. When did he even get in?" she added almost exasperatingly.

"Five days ago" Internally I winced it hadn't sounded that bad in my head. Five days in a hospital after a month of your worst enemies. He was only lucky they hadn't broken any bones. Yet.

"And how long was he in captivity?"

"Around "I almost answered but stopped myself "I can't tell you that"

She looked at my face and seemed to realize that I would give her no answers on that particular topic. "Is he going to wake up or does he have to be stretchered to the helicopter?"

"He'll wake up" I didn't mention when. A couple of minutes were spent in an uncomfortable silence until Alex began to stir. Then suddenly his eyes shot open as if he had been shocked.

"Am I leaving?"

The tone of his voice unnerved me and Zara, she began to study him more closely searching for what could cause such a deadly serious voice on one so young.

"Good" he said standing up the hospital pajamas hung loosely from his starved body. He walked over to the chair and picked up the trousers that were slung over the back then held out his hand to Zara. "shirt" slightly flustered she pulled a black t shirt out of her bag. I wondered how he knew.

"I've decided to give you a black t shirt, it shows that you have performed outstandingly over a number of missions and is the highest rank a cherub can have before retirement." Alex smirked slightly and took the T-shirt fro her, he strode into the small en-suite toilet and 30 seconds later he was out and changed. "Let's go"

**Zara's POV**

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as I walked the boy to the helipad. He walked just behind me yet I had to turn repeatedly to check if he was still there. He was like a ghost, that quiet, and it unsettled me. As he sat in the cockpit next to me I told him he would need a new name at CHERUB he actually did smile for a brief second although I wasn't sure if I had just imagined it. He nodded his head briefly to show he understood what I was saying, so I began explaining what CHERUB was.

**Alex POV**

I listened in wonder. Willing child spies. An ethics committee. A minimum of 100 days of basic training and no missing school.

Why didn't Blunt use these children instead of me? But he had made that clear when I was being debriefed. To him these were more like highly trained listening devices; none had my experience or would be nearly as good as me in the field. At the time I was too exhausted to protest but now I was furious.

Especially after hearing Jones say 'Push him'

I had woken up ages ago but sometimes you like to know what's going to happen, either she expected me to be some sort of miracle or these Cherubs were super lazy which I doubted, this woman seemed so caring, it was obvious she would not let her operatives into the field when they were at an unfair advantage.

I carried on listening she would get somebody to give me a tour tomorrow morning. "No, I'll look around for myself thanks" she seemed slightly surprised that I was actually listening but shrugged and continued. Until the call came from the pilot, "We're here"


	2. New Boy

**James POV**

The boy walked in silently and nobody would have noticed him if I hadn't been bored with Lauren and Kerry's discussion on soap operas.

I nudged Lauren "Hey who's that new guy in the black shirt?"

Unfortunately Connor and Callum heard me and instantly called out "Hey newbie wrong shirt." The boy's head snapped in my direction and glared for a second, I shuddered. His eyes were so dead that they made me feel like I was being assessed and had failed. Then he looked at Connor and Callum nodded at them and carried on.

Callum and Connor also seemed shaken but were unwilling to give it up. Thankfully for them some other cherubs had heard and started berating him. However, he just ignored them and carried on walking after picking up some food from the counter. He then walked towards the corner and sat down and began eating the food. He looked like he hadn't eaten properly in months. Although, when you looked at him closely that was totally possible; he was pretty, make that very, thin and his face was covered in small cuts and bruises. He must have been living on the streets.

A girl finally took pity on him and went over to explain why he shouldn't be wearing a black shirt, yet he took no notice. He finished his food and walked out leaving most of the people to wonder whether he was real or not.

* * *

The next morning I went down to the racetrack to find the boy already there and waiting for everyone else to arrive. People gradually flowed in and at exactly 9am Kazakov walked in.

"Well everybody today I'm teaching you so there'd better be no slackers, right?"

"Yes sir." the class chorused

"Good, now I want 10 laps round the track all of you." everyone hesitated sensing something more was to come.

"Except him." he pointed at the new boy in the black shirt, "You need to do thirty and you'd better arrive at the same time as these little uns or there'll be more."

I was amazed, who was this boy for Kazakov to hate him so much almost before they'd even met.

"Chop chop now bunnies off you go."

The class reluctantly set off still sleepy and full after breakfast all except the boy who shot off at a speed which there was no way for him to sustain for 12 km, however the boy overtook me three times and he wasn't even out of breath!

After I had done 8 ½ laps I was beginning to doubt the boy would finish as he began a very fast walk with his eyes closed and was either trying to breath fast or was hyperventilating. Kazakov wasn't happy either and began screaming at him.

"Move boy, do you think this is some kind of children's playground? Move!" The boy's eyes opened slowly and suddenly he began a _very_ fast run. A sprint even. God he was fast he completed his remaining 5 laps before my tired body even finished 1. He stopped in front of Kazakov nodded and then continued at a slow pace for another lap as if he did that every day.

* * *

**Kazakov POV**

That boy is some kind of miracle.

No cherub could have done that without collapsing and not being able to walk for a week. Hell, I don't think I could have done that.

That was fast.

I only asked him to do that as a joke, because Zara said I had to, _knowing_ it was _impossible_ and he looks beat up but those laps were amazing. As far as first impressions go, that was fantastic.

I still can't believe it, thank god all the other cherubs were down the other end of the track the way he simply nodded at me, usually I'm the terror of the campus, and then carried on for another unnecessary lap.

He wasn't even out of breath.

I was amazed when Zara asked me to push him. I thought he wouldn't last a lesson but here he is strolling round like that was a warm up. God that was amazing.

* * *

**James POV**

What did he just do? 5 laps while I did 1. God _how_?

And now he's coming back for another lap and he's not even out of breath. He is amazing. Thank god we have another lesson now or Kazakov would have pushed us to our limits.

Languages, I'm learning Russian and I'm pretty good now. Miss Chamins walked in and, to my surprise, the new boy was in tow behind her. He instantly walked from behind her and found a desk in the back corner of the room. The lesson began.

"So, today we'll be learning how to conjunct irregular verbs." she paused waiting for questions, the boy complied.

"жаль пропускать, но я уже свободно владеет русским языком" he said. The teacher was startled and set of some rapid fire Russian of her own. The boy replied seamlessly and she got more and more dumbfounded and more and more annoyed as the conversation went on.

In the end she stopped but looked very annoyed and it seemed as if she hadn't got a single straight answer.

I have a feeling he wouldn't be attending any more Russian lessons.

* * *

At dinner that day most of campus were talking about the boy, especially the people in his fitness class, I mean who could do that, it was insane. Somehow someone had found out that his next lesson was martial arts. Loads of people were going to watch as he had it as an extra-curricular class. Or slightly outside the usual lesson hours, apparently he was meant to have one on one lessons with the teacher but for his first lesson he was going to be fighting Bruce.

The chatter in the hall immediately stopped as he came in grabbed an apple and went out. You'd think he was putting himself through enough yet he ate so little and he seemed to be nervous about the lesson. Well he should be; going up against a highly trained cherub was _not_ easy.

Later in the dojo he was making it so obvious that he was nervous it almost looked purposeful and a crowd had gathered mainly to watch him be beaten up.

"What's up scaredy cat? Worried you're going to lose?" He just ignored them like most of the things on campus, but the moment that the teacher, Mr Williams, walked in the boy ran over and started shaking his head desperately. Suddenly Bruce walked in in his gi and there was a cheer the boy turned to see what it was about, looked at Bruce and a look of despair came across his face, but it was gone in a under a second, I very nearly missed it. He began explaining something with renewed vigour to the teacher but he just laughed and pushed him over to the centre of the dojo where Bruce was cracking his knuckles menacingly. The boy sunk into himself even more when he saw that. It looked like the crowd was going to get what they came for. A very thorough beating and humiliation of the new boy, as he was now known.

* * *

**AN - Cliffy! Ha ha sorry I just felt as if this was the place to stop the next update will be in about a week. Any way I'm really thankful to those who have faved or followed it's really encouraging to know that people like my writing (eventhough it really is terrible) and I give you all cookies for your support (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) However I **_**really **_**want to thank those who reviewed dogluva99 katiiii youngjusticefanatic Chloe AdriftUponASeaOfTime yasherdra2797 xDarklightx BatFinf darkfire you get double cookies and my**_**enourmous**_**thanks****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) AND i would also like to thank youngjusticefanatic personally for volunteering to be my beta, triple cookies to you (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) . THANK YOU EVERYONE.**


	3. The Fight

**AN - Did this update take a while? I can't remember when I last updated but your support has really encouraged me. On With The Fic...**

_PREVIOUSLY: It looked like the crowd was going to get what they came for. A very thorough beating and humiliation of the new boy, as he was now known._

* * *

**Bruce POV**

I looked at the boy I was meant to fight. I almost felt sorry for him but knew I couldn't go easy on him unless I want to be forever ridiculed about my fighting skills.

After a heated discussion with Raine, which the boy seemed to lose, the boy glanced at me and seemed to almost cry in despair and began arguing again with renewed vigour. But Raine cut him off and pushed him towards the centre of the room where some mats had been laid out. He walked over and sat down.

To my surprise he nervously took off his shoes and socks then meditated.

He now seemed perfectly relaxed now as if he did this every day.

The truth was, the boy was starting to make me nervous. He just walked in here with a black shirt and began outdoing black shirt cherubs that had probably outdone him a million times on the field. He sat there for five minutes, not moving a muscle.

That was an amateurish mistake, he would find his muscles slightly stiff when he stood up.

I laughed internally, so he wasn't actually that good as he thought he was.

Just before 7 he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Which would you prefer?" he said, "To be beaten quickly or in a long drawn out fight where the person just wins because they are at basically the same level?" What the hell.

Did he just ask me how I would like to be beaten?

Comprehension came.

My mouth dropped open as I realized he was actually asking me how I would like to be beaten.

Ok, he was totally going to get it now. Any plans of holding back had flown out of the window. But I did my best to keep a cool head as being angry would make my fighting worse.

In my opinion, I did an excellent job. It would feel good to finally not need to go easy on my opponent. The last time I had gone full out, the man I was beating up ended up with a pretty long list of injuries. There are bad things about being the best fighter on campus besides the teacher.

At 7:04 when the dojo had finally become quiet enough for Raine's voice to be heard he shouted, "Free sparring. Boys, go!" The boy tentatively put his hands out in a guard that was basically an imitation of mine. He stayed in one spot, his feet firmly on the floor with no stance and slightly hutched.

After 30 seconds of waiting for him to do something besides turn his hips so he was facing me I got bored and decided that, if he wasn't going to attack I might as well.

I punched full speed and full force, my anger at his earlier comment still not forgotten. And to my surprise he took a step to the side as if that had been his intention all along and threw a weak punch towards my stomach I blocked easily and punched his head only to miss because he had dropped into a dancing move? That looked like it might have the potential to trip me.

I took a step back and it missed me. The process continued and I punched each time, I sped up so much he started backtracking.

Oh yes, I had no idea how he was not dead yet but he was going to get it.

* * *

**Raine POV **

I watched as Bruce began attacking the boy, at the beginning I thought the boy might actually be avoiding the punches by accident but as I looked closer I saw how carefully controlled each body movement was and that actually, he must be very good to be making himself look incompetent.

As Bruce sped up he simply backtracked until he was off the mats when he appeared frozen, this gave Bruce all the time he needed to throw three punches at the boys stomach and put him in a half nelson that was ever-so-slightly (and in Bruce terms, that's a _lot_)too vicious. The boy tapped the mat three times to show he submitted and sprang back up immediately after the delayed release not at all winded.

On a whim I picked the 5 other best fighters I could see in the crowd and told them they were to fight him and across the room to them I shouted "Don't hold back". It had been bugging me how he didn't want to go and fight even though he was probably pretty good, though I couldn't be sure.

The boy walked over and stood in the center still relaxed. I wondered if he was mad, he shouldn't be this relaxed but I continued the match," GO".

The boy still stood in the center of the ring and seemed to have no intention of attacking. He still seemed perfectly relaxed while the fighters attacking him seemed uneasy at his nonchalance.

Obviously, Bruce was first to attack he took two swift silent steps forward and sent his fist flying towards the boys stomach the boy grabbed his fist and twisted then kicked Bruce softly in the back. The moment Kerry saw he was distracted she lunged at his unprotected neck. Bruce fell on another boy out the ring causing a slight scream of shock. The boy turned and blocked Kerrys

knife hand aimed for his neck without even looking at it and gently returned getting her neck.

"Kerry, Bruce out."

Callum and Connor both got a fist in the nose as they charged at the same time again, so gently that it was barely a tap then another tap in the solar plexus.

"Connor, callum out."

He thrust his leg out backwards but James moved sideways and caught it and swung the boy round then let go and advanced. The boy fell forwards and sprung off his hands in reverse gently tapping James on the head with his big toe in an impossible position,

"James out."

I croaked over the awed science over the 30 second attack. The boy stayed in the position and there was a long second of complete silence before the dojo erupted. The boy seemed to have forgotten Gabi that was my only hope.

At that moment I realised that I did not like this boy. He unsettled me in a way that no-one else could.

The boy chose that moment to act he curled his legs then snapped them out in perfect upside down splits and spun the tip of his still bent foot millimetres away from Gabi's stomach where she had tried to creep up on him and failed.

"Gabi, out.".

That boy was amazing he had taken out my 6 best fighters, in under a minute and not let them get a single punch on him. He was good. And I was already starting to think that was a bad thing.

* * *

**Alex POV**

Blunt was right.

These Cherubs are not dangerous agent material.

Sure they are as good as can be expected but they haven't seen the real world, they are just listening devices. Listening to one of their conversations I heard what was classified as a high risk mission that you could only attempt after years of training and a black shirt was a million times easier than my first mission.

And for the whole time they have a handler with them that helps with the mission and monitors them. If that ever happens to me I'll have a heart attack.

The run a couple of days ago was surprisingly and depressingly difficult, it took a lot of effort to conceal it. It's easy again now though. But I guess spending a month and a half with your worst enemies does that to you.

And I almost laughed when I saw the expression on Kazakovs face. He was fuming. And amazed, I don't think he knew that was possible.

As much as I have enjoyed the week here I have realized that I am not doing anything and all my contacts may have gone silent so I have decided to check this places security and check up on the 100 or so people who will desperately need to know or perhaps be reminded.

The Angel is back.

* * *

**AN - Sorry if you don't like where this story seems to be heading. It will either get better or worse in the next chapter. About that, two things:**

**One - the next chapter might take a little longer than usual as I acctually need to type it up. Shock-Horror. (I found these when searching through old computer files)**

**Two - Who want's this fic to have a plot? I think I've asked before but I'm asking again, I'll do a poll so please pop over to look at that, your encouragement is really nice. Thank you.**


End file.
